The present invention relates generally to accident reconstruction, and more particularly to identifying a trajectory for each vehicle involved in an accident.
It is common for an automobile accident to occur in which the only witness is the offending party. When the offending party fails to provide contact information, the innocent victim is left without a means of identifying the responsible party or determining who was at fault.
Similarly, when two parties are involved in an automobile accident, the shock of the situation may impair one party's ability to remember and/or articulate the events immediately preceding the accident or subsequent thereto.